pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Unknown Whispers
~ I'm Scared... ~ Link: http://silvernazo.deviantart.com/art/Creepypasta-Unkown-whispers-277711789 Unknown Whispers It was just an ordinary Monday, every child was outside playing, many cars were driving past my house, just the usual loud noises I always hear on a beautiful day like this. I couldn't just stay inside today, seeing how the sun was shining bright. I decided I would go to the park, and my mother made me take my little brother Josh with me... Josh was probobly one of the most annoying people in the world. So we went to the park, and Josh took his toy shovel with him because he loved to play in the sandpit. I went on the swing for a while and a few minutes later Josh came running up to me all excited saying he had found something. I thought it would just be a stupid shell or something, but when I saw the thing he dug up, I noticed that it was a game for the gameboy colour. I was actually a little excited myself seeing how I still had my gameboy colour. I picked it up barely able to read the title of the game and I think it was a Pokemon game. It said "Unkown" and that was the title... I figured it was a Pokemon game because it had a picture of an Unkown on it but still it was very wierd to just be called "Unown"... When I got home with Josh, I brought the game with me and put it in my gameboy colour hoping it would work. I didn't think it would because of all the sand on it but to my surprise, it did come up. I had the volume all the way up but there was no sound at all. Firstly it just came up with a black screen and had two options pop up. There was yes and no. I wasn't sure what to really do, so I just chose yes without thinking. I really wish I just picked no... A passing whisper just went past my ear saying; "Free..." Shocked, I turned around but there was no one there... I thought I was just imagining things and I went back to the game, and on the black screen it also said "Free..." I was a little nervous about this but decided I would ignore this fact and continue. But when I went to continue,the game just turned itself off. I turned it on again but it kept turning itself off again. It just didn't work anymore. I thought that maybe the sand stuck in it was the cause, so I just left it. I saw Josh playing his Pokemon Diamond on the DS and asked if I could have a go. He said no, and I could see he was stuck on the fourth gym. I told him I could help him, but he just kept on telling me to go away. argh he annoys me so much. So I just left saying that I wished he would just disappear one day. That night I had a dream. It was of an unkown shaped like a J. That's all it was for the whole night. An unkown just staying in the same spot. But something woke me up and it was whisper saying "Take..." I woke up instintly looking around but no one was there. I was thinking about the game Josh found and all these whispers I keep hearing... J... Take... what does that mean? The next moring I saw Josh having breakfeast and as I usually do I said "Hey Josh". He looked at me with a confused look and said "Who's Josh?" I just thought he was being stupid as he always is and then he said "I'm Osh". I remembered my dream about the J and the word take... Did that mean that the J from Josh was taken? I was so confused, but I just ignored Josh and went to mum saying how stupid he's being but the strange thing is that she also said "Who's Josh?" I thought she was in on the whole Osh thing too, and they were just trying to freak me out. So I just spent the rest of the day doing what I usually do and later that night when I went to sleep, I had another dream. It was of an unown shaped like an O just standing there like the J was. Again a whisper awoke me saying "Take..." I looked around and still no one there, but I could hear something coming from Josh's room this time. It sounded like many giggles and to be honest I was really scared so I hid under the covers... The next morning when I saw Josh he was staring out the window and seemed as if he were staring at something. I walked up to him and said "what's wrong Josh?" He was startled and looked at me and told me to stop calling him Josh and that his name was "Sh". I was beggining to get a little creeped out now about all this and wondered what was going on. Everything started going wierd when I played that game. Had I picked up a haunted cartridge? Or was everyone just trying to freak me out. I just cleared my mind and went up to my room. The game was sitting on my bedside table. I stared at it and decided to try it again. So I put it in the gameboy colour and turned it on. Still, it wouldn't work. It was just like the game was gone now and it was just an empty cartridge with nothing on it. The last words that came up were "free"... Did I let something out? Is it in our world now!? My mind was being clouded by all these thoughts... That night I was afraid to go to sleep, so I tried really hard to stay awake. But without knowning it, I must've fallen asleep. This time I saw an unown shaped like an S. That was the next letter in Josh's name... I had a bad feeling about what would happen when H was gone... Then I heard the words whisper in my ear "take..." which woke me up. Once again I looked around desperately trying to see if anything was there, but there was no one... But again I heard giggling coming from Josh's room, and it didn't sound like Josh's voice. It sounded like there were many giggles. I decided I would try and ignore it and go back to sleep. That morning I found Josh in his room playing his Pokemon Diamond. I watched him play for a while and noticed that when he went to check his trainer card, his trainer's name was H. But I knew that Josh called his trainer Josh, and he couldn't possibly have started a new game? I asked him if he did restart his game or anything, but he told me that this is the first game he's started on his Diamond. I then thought about my dream, and asked Josh what his name was... He looked at me confused and said that I should know by now that his name is H... What was going on? What was going to happen when H was gone? Would Josh just have no name? When I thought about it, it didn't really seem like anything too bad would happen. But just the thought of all this creeped me out. I couldn't help feeling that the game Josh found had something to do with it, so I ran up to my room, grabbed the game and threw it out the window. I relaxed a little once that was gone, but I still felt an eerie presence with me. That night I found it hard to sleep. But eventually I must've dozed off into a dream... Well, more like a nightmare. It wasn't quite how I expected, more happened in this than the last dreams. First it had four Unown's in a row; T. A. K. E. then it had four more letters underneath; J. O. S. H. It spelled "Take Josh". Then I saw my brother there slowly fading away, he was screaming and calling for help, but there was nothing I could do. I knew my brother was annoying, but I'd never want him to disappear! Eventually he fully disappeared and then I heard whispering... "josh... taken... J... O... S... H... They will live... and soon shall all of us..." I screamed and woke up suddenly, my pillow soked in tears. I got staight up and went to run into Josh's room. But the room was gone! I ran all around the house looking for him, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I ran into my Mum's room and she was awake reading a book. She asked what was wrong, and I asked her if she'd seen Josh. And strangly she responded "Who is Josh?" Could she not even remember her own son!? Then thinking of my dream, I remembered Josh had disappeared. Then it came to me and I felt all sick inside. This was no prank... The unown... They were freed from the game they were stuck inside... I freed them... But to become completely free... They need to steal the letters from the name of someone... And when that person looses all their letters... They don't exist anymore... Like my brother... Oh Josh... I went into my room shivering and crying. I was scared. Then I just realised something else. The unown must be in my head, in my thoughts. That's why I could only see them in my dreams and only hear them whisper. But what did they mean... J, O, S, H... They will live... and soon shall all of us? Does that mean they are going to continue doing this to people until they are all free? Then... all my friends... and my family... I'm going to have to slowly watch them have their lives stolen... Then I'll be next... and so will you... Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game